Maybee I shouldn't have, but I can't regret it
by Chipseet
Summary: What if Lois Lane had to take care of the baby clone of superman and Lex Luthor? What if Clark found out she got a kid? What if he flew of and found Harry Potter, and decided to take him in himself? What if Harry and the clone Kon El  met?


First story! Yay! Me no own anything, except the plot bunnies. (Actually came to me in a dream, cool huh!) Please be gentle. I'm not from an English speaking country, so my English may be imperfect. A beta would be great? Hope you like it!

The men kept pouring down the stairs to the secret basement. A few shots were heard, and soon a green powder filled the air. A man with a head bald enough to reflect the light of the almost hospital like light, was hiding behind an aluminum bed, firing at the intruders. Of course he knew that all hope would soon be out for him, but he had one last task he couldn't, and wouldn't fail. Soon the intruders all laid dead, and the man slumped down the comfortable wall the bed made. He knew the cops were soon to be there, but he felt he didn't even have the strange to care at the moment, and with that thought, he passed out.

Lois had had a hard day. There had been a fire at an old warehouse, were it seemed like Lex had been experimenting on something. The squad that had been first sent there had been killed, and the two policemen that had removed Lex's unconscious body from the warehouse had been exposed to poison and were soon after dead. This led the remaining policemen to set up a quarantine, in with Lex had been put. Though before anyone could get in to the building safely with the help of masks, there were a small bang, as from a bomb, and the building were soon in flames. The firemen had soon arrived, but too late to save anything. The reporters were assured that the smoke was not dangerous, but to remain where they were, as the danger of the fire was not over yet.

Lois sighted, and turned around when she heard someone coughing politely behind her.

Yes?

Well, it seam I have a message to you miss Lane. I was told it was argent.

Okay, just hand it over.

The man handed her the sealed letter, and took off towards the elevator. Lois opened the letter quickly and started reading the contents.

_Dear Lois._

_You would probably not believe me if I told you in a letter like this, what I am to revile, and ask of you. I you had asked me a year ago if this is true, I would have laughed you straight in your face, but the things of which I need to discuss with you are of outmost importance, and of an urgent nature, since I am at the moment on my deathbed. Please come to the following address as soon as possible._

_Almond street 58, 87365 Metropolis._

"Hum, that's weird; it doesn't say who it's from." Lois thought to herself. But, she wasn't someone to back away from a possible story, so sure enough she picked up her coat, and went down to the street to hail a cab.

When she arrived, she was surprised to see a lab building with police cars in front of it. She hurried up the stairs to the main door, and wasn't stopped even once, as she entered the building. Inside a man seemed to be waiting for her, and led her to a dimly lit room, and left her alone there. Well, not completely alone. Two policemen stood outside on the other side of the door that seemed to be the only exit from the room. There was also a man sitting on a chair, inside what looked like a half sphere of some kind made from a see through material. As the man turned, Lois couldn't help but gasp. It was Lex Luthor.

I assure you I can't do you any harm in my current state. As you might have heard, I was poisoned not long ago. The only reason I'm still alive is because I've train myself to not react badly to small doses of poison, but not even I can survive such a great amount as I was exposed to today. I will freely give you all of my journals of the past years, all in return for a small favor I must ask you, the only woman I've ever loved, and the only one I know could be understanding enough. You see I've done something… well, maybe I shouldn't have, but I can't regret it. I assume you are familiar with the Superman exhibit in the museum here in Metropolis?

Yes?

Ah, well, that's good. What you might not have known, is that about a year ago I … borrowed the hair of Superman from that same exhibit.

You mean stole?

Fine, as I was saying, after I stole that hair, I started to experiment to try to bring forth a replica of superman, to clone him, but to learn this clone to follow and obey my command. Unfortunally, the hair didn't contain a full set of Superman's DNA, so I infused some of my own, and were able to create a new superhuman. Of course I could tell no one, so I was doomed to take care of all of the babies needs myself, and unfortunally, along the way it seems I got quite attached to the little creature. As I am at the moment fully aware that I will have no way to be able to take care of the little kid, since I am in fact dying as we speak, I ask of you, no, for once in my life I beg, please take care of him. I you accept, my layers have the adoption papers ready.

Lois was, for once in her life, speechless. She didn't know anything about babies, and a baby sharing some of its DNA with Lex Luther? But then again, it also had some of Superman's DNA. Her Superman. She knew there was no way she could refuse that connection.

Fine, I accept.


End file.
